Point de rupture
by Zumkalt
Summary: Tout le monde ne peut encaisser qu'un certain nombre de drame dans sa vie. Jane doit faire face aux conséquences de ses actes et de ses erreurs, et décider entre fuir à nouveau où se battre pour sauver son mariage. Déchirée par le remord et la culpabilité, elle lutte pour préserver ce qui peut l'être encore. Post 3x10 (spoilers sur cet épisode et possible spoilers sur le 3x11).


**Point de rupture**

Bon…cet épisode 10 m'a véritablement obsédé pendant plusieurs jours. Cet OS prend place après les évènements du 3x10, et se base sur certains éléments du 3x11 (photos promotionnelles). Il sera cependant probablement très différent de ce que les scénaristes vont vouloir nous proposer, car je doute qu'ils choisissent d'arranger les choses tout de suite. Si vous avez déjà vu le 3x11, cette histoire sera donc très probablement AU mais…c'est juste ma tentative de mettre en place de meilleurs bases pour faire redémarrer le Jeller.

…

 **Disclaimer**

Blindspot, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Martin Gero, à mon grand regret.

…

.

 _Bureau du FBI, salle d'entrainement_.

Le souffle court, le corps trempé de sueur, Jane recula de quelque pas, regardant le mannequin d'exercice qui continuait de se balancer sous l'effet des coups qu'elle venait de lui asséner. Après quelques instants, la douleur envahit ses mains, et elle jeta un regard sur ses phalanges écorchées et ensanglantées. À vrai dire, elle ne savait même plus depuis combien de temps elle était ici, à frapper le mannequin encore et encore…Elle ne se rappelait même plus non plus avoir commencé à frapper, et encore moins avoir oublié de mettre ses gants. Pliant lentement les doigts, elle grimaça légèrement de douleur, mais n'y accorda pas plus d'attention que cela.

La douleur lui était familière, depuis qu'elle était sortie de ce sac sur Time Square…Physique comme mentale, elle était sa vieille compagne. Parfois elle l'avait subie, comme lors de sa détention aux mains de la CIA mais ces derniers temps, elle en était la principale actrice. Il aurait été facile de rejeter la faute sur son frère, et sur sa volonté de détruire tout ce à quoi elle tenait pour se venger de sa trahison, mais la vérité était qu'elle était aussi responsable que lui du chaos qu'était devenue sa vie. Ces derniers temps, elle avait accumulé les mauvaises décisions, et il fallait qu'elle en paye le prix…

Avec un reniflement dédaigneux, la jeune femme contempla un instant ses doigts meurtris, avant d'aller s'asseoir le long d'un mur près de son sac, et d'y pécher sa bouteille d'eau. Brièvement elle grimaça en sentant les ecchymoses sur son corps, là où les deux balles que son gilet avait arrêtées en libérant sa fille l'avaient touché, frotter contre son T-shirt trempé de sueur. Payer le prix…Cela aussi, c'était l'histoire de sa vie. Même si elle était à l'origine de ce plan, l'effacement de mémoire avait été sa deuxième chance. Cela avait été une occasion de devenir meilleure qu'elle ne l'était, meilleure que Remi…Enfin elle l'avait cru pendant longtemps. Maintenant cependant, elle ne savait honnêtement pas si elle pouvait prétendre être meilleure qu'elle ne l'était avant…D'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment s'en plaindre non plus, après tout elle avait apporté tout cela sur elle-même. Certes, penser que Kurt avait tué sa fille avait été un supplice, d'autant qu'il l'avait regardé pendant des semaines lutter avec la découverte du fait qu'elle était mère, avec l'espoir que cet enfant qu'elle ne connaissait pas allait bien, avant de lui dire qu'elle était morte.

Dans sa colère, elle avait alors dit des choses qu'elle ne pensait pas réellement, des choses qu'elle regrettait maintenant…Pire, elle avait reproché à Kurt de lui mentir, alors qu'elle n'avait pas été plus honnête avec lui. Ces derniers jours depuis leur retour d'Europe, elle avait amplement eu le temps de réfléchir à ses actions et à ses décisions et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'elle voyait. Comme Roman se réjouirait de la voir ainsi…point par point il lui avait prouvé qu'il avait raison à son sujet. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, elle n'était pas brave, elle fuyait effectivement à chaque problème. Elle avait fui pour éviter les assassins à ses trousses, même si à l'époque elle avait vraiment cru protéger ses proches en agissant ainsi. Elle avait fui loin de Kurt en apprenant qu'il savait depuis tout ce temps qu'elle avait une fille et qu'il était responsable de sa mort. Et ces derniers temps elle fuyait sa propre fille et ses amis pour ne pas voir leurs regards maintenant qu'ils savaient ce qu'elle avait fait…

Ses sentiments après avoir retrouvé sa fille avaient été…confus. Elle était heureuse qu'Avery soit en vie, car cela lui donnait l'occasion de présenter ses excuses pour l'avoir abandonné, d'essayer de lui expliquer la situation. Elle avait eu tellement de mal à croire qu'elle avait une fille, et elle était passée par tellement d'émotions en voulant la connaitre avant d'apprendre que Kurt l'avait tué qu'elle s'était longtemps sentie comme engourdie, presque déconnectée de la réalité. D'une certaine façon cela avait été la seule manière pour elle de traiter avec le fait que l'homme qu'elle aimait avait tué sa fille. Lorsqu'il lui avait finalement avoué ce qu'il lui cachait depuis des mois elle s'était sentie trahi, en colère, anéantie…Mais malgré tout elle n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à détester Kurt, car ses sentiments pour lui étaient toujours présents, en dépit de ce qu'il avait fait.

De fait, apprendre qu'Avery n'était pas morte, mais détenue en Europe avait été un choc terrible. Lorsqu'elle avait entendu, presque par hasard, Kurt en parler à Patterson, elle avait eu du mal à le croire. Son mari avait semblé tellement sûr qu'elle était morte, qu'il l'avait tué…Pendant un long moment, elle s'était demandé si quelqu'un essayait de s'amuser à ses dépens pour la punir de ses mauvaises actions. Puis Kurt lui avait montré l'image d'Avery et Roman, afin d'essayer de lui prouver qu'il avait été piégé par son frère. La pensée de tout le mal que celui-ci s'était donné pour orchestrer tout cela afin de briser son couple l'avait rendue malade.

Ensuite…toute la colère qu'elle avait accumulé ces derniers temps était ressortie, et à sa grande honte, elle avait passé ses nerfs sur Kurt. Ne sachant plus ce qui était vrai ou faux, le cœur douloureusement partagé entre l'espoir qu'Avery soit finalement en vie, et la crainte de se la voir arracher à nouveau, elle avait accusé son mari de jouer avec elle, d'essayer de mentir pour qu'elle lui pardonne d'avoir tué son enfant, car une partie d'elle peinait toujours à admettre qu'elle était vivante. Il avait fallu qu'une Patterson très mal à l'aise s'immisce dans la conversation, lui faisant écouter l'appel téléphonique qu'Avery avait réussi à passer aux services de secours en tentant visiblement de s'échapper, et que Kurt lui jure qu'il s'agissait bien de sa voix pour qu'elle commence à admettre que peut-être ses prières avaient été exaucées. Du moins en partie…

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait de manière plus rationnelle, elle savait que Kurt avait entrepris tout cela pour elle… Certes sa culpabilité avait dû jouer un rôle, car il voulait qu'elle lui pardonne ses mensonges et la mort de sa fille, mais initialement il avait surtout cherché des images d'Avery pour lui donner quelque chose pour pleurer, et l'aider à connaître sa fille disparue. Jamais il n'aurait cherché à la faire souffrir volontairement en lui faisant miroiter un espoir qui n'existait pas juste pour la convaincre de revenir avec lui.

À partir de cet instant son choix avait été clair, elle devait aller en Allemagne, d'où l'appel avait manifestement été passé, pour retrouver Avery. Peu lui importait de savoir comme elle avait survécu, où comment la retrouver, Jane savait juste qu'elle devait se rendre sur place le plus rapidement possible. Malheureusement, ou heureusement selon le point de vu, Patterson avait craqué un autre tatouage au même moment, et il avait fallu faire un choix. Même s'ils avaient à cœur de l'aider, ses amis avaient donc dû privilégier leur devoir et se mettre en chasse d'une bande de trafiquants d'armes. Kurt avait absolument tenu à venir, voulant à la fois secourir Avery qu'il se reprochait d'avoir abandonné en la pensant morte, et ne pas laisser sa femme affronter le danger seule. Encore confuse, et sachant qu'ils auraient besoin de renfort, Jane avait alors insisté pour faire venir Clem avec eux.

Il avait les compétences pour ce genre de mission, et elle avait déjà travaillé avec lui. Malgré ses airs arrogants, Clem était plein de ressources et très loyal et elle lui faisait confiance. À la réflexion, cela n'avait pas été une si bonne idée que cela. Son ami en pinçait toujours clairement pour elle, et après leur conversation de la soirée précédente, il en voulait beaucoup à Weller d'avoir menti sur un sujet aussi important pour elle. Même si il n'avait rien fait qui puisse réellement compromettre le sauvetage de sa fille, Clem n'avait pas cessé de harceler Kurt durant une bonne partie du vol vers l'Europe. L'agent fédéral n'était pas stupide, même si Jane lui avait présenté l'homme comme un ami qui l'avait aidé durant sa cavale, l'intérêt de Clem était manifestement bien plus que cela. La brune tatouée aurait aimé dire qu'elle avait tout fait pour se concentrer sur le sauvetage d'Avery, mais travailler en équipe avec son mari et son…ancien amant n'avait fait qu'augmenter peu à peu la culpabilité qui ne l'avait jamais vraiment quitté depuis ce jour-là. Depuis son retour, une fois qu'ils s'étaient débarrassés de la prime sur sa tête, elle avait tout fait pour croire que son mari et elle auraient une chance de repartir à zéro. Elle avait tout fait pour repousser son…écart de conduite avec Clem tout au fond de sa tête, espérant honteusement que Kurt ne le découvrirait jamais.

Retrouver Avery en vie avait été à la fois un soulagement et une source d'angoisse. Sur le chemin du retour vers les États-Unis, dans l'avion, elle avait longuement détaillé à sa fille les évènements qui les avaient amenés ici. La jeune fille avait semblé accuser le coup, ce dont on ne pouvait pas la blâmer étant donné ce qu'elle avait traversé. Apprendre que sa famille biologique se composait d'une mère à qui on l'avait arraché avant qu'elle ne rejoigne un groupe d'assassins clandestins du gouvernement, puis une organisation terroriste, d'une grand-mère mégalomane et manipulatrice et d'un oncle avec un trouble de la personnalité antisociale sévère qui semblait déterminé à faire souffrir sa propre sœur pour avoir osé se dresser contre un plan criminel, n'avait rien d'évident.

Ensuite…elle avait décidé de soulager sa conscience et d'avouer son infidélité à Kurt…L'air de stupéfaction sur son visage, lentement remplacé par un immense sentiment de trahison lui avait brisé le cœur. Dans un éclair de lucidité, elle avait été douloureusement consciente de l'hypocrisie de ses actions, reprochant à Kurt de lui mentir, alors qu'elle n'avait pas été plus honnête avec lui. Tout comme il lui avait caché ce qui était arrivé avec Avery à la fois pour la protéger du choc et pour ne pas risquer de la perdre alors qu'ils tentaient juste de reconstruire leur couple, elle avait agi de même pour des raisons similaires. Son mari n'avait pas manqué de le lui faire violemment remarquer lorsqu'elle avait tenté de présenter des excuses, et il n'avait pas voulu entendre ses explications. Là encore, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, sa réaction était compréhensible, et elle n'avait pas insisté.

À leur arrivée à New-York, ils avaient conduit Avery au bureau du FBI pour la faire examiner par un médecin, qui l'avait déclaré en bonne santé, sa blessure ayant été correctement soignée. Visiblement la balle lui avait fait perdre connaissance et dans la confusion, Kurt n'avait pas pu percevoir son pouls au milieu de la fusillade, alors que son cœur battait pourtant encore mais à un rythme très lent. Sur les ordres de Roman, elle avait ensuite été bien soignée et convenablement traitée durant sa captivité. Après cette étape et avoir fait connaissance avec l'équipe, la jeune fille avait emménagé chez eux…ou plutôt chez Kurt, et avait demandé du temps pour faire un peu le point. Le fait que sa fille se rapproche davantage de l'homme qui lui avait tiré dessus par erreur plutôt que de sa propre mère, et le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé lorsqu'elle avait appris que sa mère biologique, parmi toutes ses autres erreurs, avait trompé l'homme qui l'avait cherché à travers une bonne partie du globe avaient portés à un nouveau coup très rude à son moral.

Une part d'elle-même savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas se cacher éternellement…utiliser la salle d'exercice pour forcer son corps aux limites de l'épuisement jour après jour avant de rentrer seule dans sa petite chambre d'hôtel triste…Mais elle ne se sentait tout simplement pas la force, pas le courage d'affronter ses proches. Posant la tête contre le mur derrière elle, et essayant d'inspirer lentement pour ne pas trop solliciter ses côtes meurtries par les coups reçus en affrontant un truand allemand battit comme Hercule, le dernier à avoir essayé de l'empêcher d'entrer dans la chambre où été détenue Avery, elle songea avec ironie à sa situation. Oh oui comme il serait facile, libérateur, de blâmer Roman, de tout mettre sur le compte de ses manipulations pour faire voler sa vie en éclat…Mais même si son frère avait sa part de responsabilité en piégeant Kurt et Avery, elle était devenue cruellement lucide sur elle-même après des jours à réfléchir à ses actions. Après tout, comme Remi le lui avait dit des années plus tôt sur cette vidéo destinée à la convaincre de suivre les directives d'Oscar, tout ce qui lui arrivait, elle se l'était infligée à elle-même pensa-t-elle en sentant les larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux...

…

 _Laboratoire de Patterson_

-« Rich ? Qu'est-ce que…ne me dit pas que tu espionnes encore Jane » ?! S'indigna Patterson en pénétrant dans son antre pour trouver le hacker repentit regardant d'un air pensif l'image de la salle d'entrainement venant d'une caméra de surveillance qu'il avait affiché sur l'un des écrans.

-« Je n'espionne personne », marmonna Dotcom en se tournant vers elle sans la moindre trace de remord. « Je réfléchis ».

-« Rich…je sais que tu n'aimes pas les voir comme ça…aucun d'entre nous n'aime ça, mais tu ne dois pas t'en mêler. C'est à eux de régler ça, et intervenir ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses », soupira Patterson en s'avançant tout de même à côté de lui pour regarder son amie à l'écran. Même avec une résolution d'image aussi mauvaise, elle pouvait dire qu'elle était épuisée, et la tension de ses muscles était clairement visible.

-« Je sais…mais si au moins ils acceptaient de parler… », marmonna le hacker d'un air dépité. « Depuis qu'ils sont revenus et que Jane a craché le morceau, elle fuit tout le monde comme la peste. Même sa gamine a du mal à réussir à la coincer plus de deux minutes pour parler, alors qu'elle veut visiblement des explications, et elle disparait comme un ninja à la moindre occasion ».

-« Elle est passée par beaucoup ces derniers temps, elle a juste besoin de temps pour…faire le tri», soupira Patterson sachant que Dotcom avait raison. Si quelqu'un lui avait posé la question des mois en arrière, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que son amie finisse par tromper l'homme de sa vie…Il y avait tellement d'amour, une telle connexion entre ces deux-là…Malgré tous les mensonges, les secrets, les peines qu'ils y aient entre eux, ils s'aimaient encore, c'était visible, et cela rendait la situation pire d'un certain point de vue, car leurs souffrances en étaient certainement démultipliées. Elle ne voulait cependant surtout pas prendre parti, car ils avaient tous les deux des torts dans cette affaire, même si ils étaient de nature différente.

Cela créait cependant un certain malaise, car tout le monde dans l'équipe hésitait à se montrer proche de l'un ou de l'autre de peur que Jane ou Kurt n'interprètent cela comme le fait qu'ils se ralliaient contre eux. Jane en particulier se montrait plus distante que jamais, essayant d'évacuer sa honte et sa douleur dans d'interminables séances d'entrainement. Le fait qu'à cause de son attitude et du manque de vigilance dont elle faisait preuve envers sa santé sur le terrain, Reade l'ait suspendu, n'avait pas vraiment arrangé les choses. Son amie devait y voir une punition parce qu'elle avait avoué son infidélité, alors que Reade ne voulait qu'éviter qu'elle ne se blesse, voire pire, ou qu'elle ne fasse blesser ou tuer ses coéquipiers.

Patterson savait que la brune tatouée allait mal et s'isolait ainsi pour une seule raison : la honte. D'une certaine manière, c'était rassurant qu'elle éprouve des regrets pour avoir trompé son mari mais même si elle comprenait leur besoin de faire le point à tous les deux…fuir n'était pas la meilleure option. De son côté Kurt était presque redevenu le même ours grognon qu'il avait été après voir arrêté Jane des années plus tôt, sauf que cette fois-ci il portait ses sentiments pour elle sur son visage. Tous ceux qui le connaissait savait qu'il aimait encore sa femme malgré tout, ce qui ne rendait la trahison que plus douloureuse.

-« Personne n'a vu Kurt » ? Demanda Tasha en entrant dans la pièce.

-« Nope », répondit la blonde en secouant la tête. « Et pas la peine de le demander à Jane », marmonna-t-elle ensuite, ses yeux ne pouvant s'empêcher de revenir malgré eux vers son amie toujours immobile à l'écran.

-« Je n'avais pas l'intention de le faire », répondit aussitôt la Latina en secouant la tête, ses yeux se tournant aussi vers l'écran avec un air de déception clairement visible.

-« Je sais que tu as toujours été proche de Kurt mais…ne la juge pas trop durement. Jane regrette ses actions j'en suis sûre et elle n'a pas besoin que nous nous en mêlions en plus », l'avertit la spécialiste de l'informatique en interprétant sans mal son regard.

-« Je sais, je ne vais pas prendre parti et je les aiderais autant l'un que l'autre si ils me le demandent mais…je ne comprends pas comment elle a pu faire ça… ».

-« Tasha…tu connais Jane, tu sais que les choses ne sont jamais aussi simples qu'elles le semblent avec elle ».

-« C'est possible…mais elle l'a trompé Patterson. Il lui est resté fidèle tout ce temps, il l'a cherché partout à travers le monde et elle, elle s'amusait avec un autre homme. Ce n'est pas la Jane que nous connaissons, et je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi elle a fait un truc aussi stupide », grommela Zapata en secouant à nouveau la tête de dépit.

-« Eh bien, primo ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois, pendant qu'elle était traquée par des assassins que ton gouvernement était incapable de localiser et d'appréhender. C'est moche, mais c'est humain d'avoir un moment de faiblesse, ce n'est pas non plus comme si elle aimait vraiment ce type et qu'elle avait une relation suivie avec lui », fit remarquer Rich. « Deuzio, techniquement elle avait rendu sa bague à Weller en fuyant pour le protéger, et elle n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le revoir un jour tant qu'elle aurait cette prime sur la tête. Elle espérait sûrement qu'il pourrait passer à autre chose et refaire sa vie, être heureux sans elle… », ajouta le hacker avec cependant un manque de conviction certain dans la voix.

-« Rich tu n'aides vraiment pas là », protesta Patterson en soupirant. L'idée que Kurt aurait réellement pu refaire sa vie en laissant la femme qu'il aimait poursuivie par des tueurs était tout bonnement impensable. Mais d'un autre côté, Jane avait toujours été tellement dévouée à essayer de protéger ceux qu'elle aimait, qu'elle avait très bien pu y penser et essayer de s'en convaincre dans un moment d'extrême solitude afin de faire face.

-« Est-ce que tu es sérieux là » ? Demanda Tasha d'un air incrédule. D'accord Dotcom avait toujours montré une forte affection pour Jane, mais de là à imaginer de telles hypothèses...

-« Oui elle l'a trompé et c'est vraiment difficile à admettre quand on la connait, mais il n'y a pas mort d'homme », répondit le hacker en haussant les épaules.

-« C'est sûr que question infidélité tu dois en connaitre un rayon », persifla Reade en entrant à son tour dans la pièce.

-« C'est vrai…bien plus que je n'aimerais l'admettre...et j'ai perdu Boston à cause de ça…parce que je ne me suis pas battu pour garder ce que j'avais quand on m'a donné la chance de changer…C'est quelque chose que je ne pourrais sûrement jamais rattraper mais…je ne veux pas qu'ils fassent la même erreur que moi », répondit Rich dans un moment de douloureuse honnêteté qui les fit se tortiller mal à l'aise. Avec le temps, ils en étaient venus à tolérer, et même à apprécier le hacker plus ou moins repentit. Après tout, il avait prouvé sa loyauté en refusant de les trahir malgré l'occasion en or qu'Hirst lui avait offert d'effacer ses crimes.

-« De quoi est que tu parles » ? Demanda finalement Zapata perplexe pour rompre le silence gênant dans la pièce.

-« Même si elle l'a trompé et que notre barbichu chéri a des raisons de lui en vouloir, personnellement je n'oublie pas non plus qu'il savait qu'elle avait une fille et qu'il le lui a caché parce qu'il pensait l'avoir tué…Il nous a tous menti en jouant les étonné et en nous regardant courir comme des poulets sans têtes pendant que nous essayions de trouver des infos sur la gamine de Jane, alors qu'il savait depuis tout ce temps ce qui était arrivé…Jane aussi à des raisons d'être en colère contre lui ». À nouveau, les membres de l'équipe échangèrent des regards mal à l'aise, sachant que l'ancien criminel avait raison. Leurs amis s'étaient tous les deux donnés de bonnes raisons de ne pas se faire confiance, et cela allait être difficile à réparer.

-« Le savoir n'aide pas à améliorer la situation », fit remarquer Reade.

-« Non…mais ça me donne un angle d'attaque », marmonna Rich en remarquant Weller entrer dans la salle de sport sur l'écran.

-« Un angle d'attaque pour quoi » ? Demanda suspicieusement Patterson.

-« Pour parler », répondit simplement Dotcom en pianotant rapidement quelque chose sur le clavier face à lui, faisant se refermer les portes à l'écran. « Parce que malgré tout, je sais qu'ils s'aiment encore et qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour eux ».

….

 _Salle d'entrainement_

Sentant un mouvement dans la pièce, Jane ouvrit immédiatement les yeux. Avant même de le voir, elle avait cependant reconnu la présence de Kurt. Pour elle, il dégageait une sorte d'aura qu'elle reconnaitrait partout, même si pour le moment la perspective l'effrayait davantage qu'elle ne la rassurait. Rapidement, elle étudia son mari. Il avait l'air tendu, en colère, ce qui n'était pas une surprise, mais les cernes sous ses yeux et ses vêtements froissés indiquaient que sa nuit avait probablement était courte et aussi mauvaise que la sienne.

-« Je…vais te laisser la salle », dit-elle finalement d'une voix neutre, en essayant de se relever le plus lentement possible.

-« Je ne suis pas venu pour m'entrainer », la détrompa Kurt d'une voix rauque, en restant à la regarder à quelques mètres de la porte. Lui aussi observa prudemment sa femme, essayant d'être discret afin de ne pas déclencher une nouvelle confrontation, du moins pas dans l'immédiat. La brune était recroquevillée contre un mur, les bras enroulés autour de ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, comme si elle essayait de se protéger du monde extérieur. Son visage était tendu et fatigué, et malgré la colère qu'il ressentait, sa détresse lui fit mal au cœur. Inconsciemment, il fit quelques pas vers elle, mais s'arrêta en la voyant se crisper encore plus, alors qu'elle décidait visiblement de rester assise.

-« Alors…pourquoi » ?

-« Je te cherchais », admit Weller en cherchant à attraper son regard. « Nous devons parler ».

-« Je…ce n'est pas une bonne idée Kurt…pas maintenant », soupira Jane en évitant son regard. C'était étrange, pendant des jours elle avait espéré cette conversation, espéré avoir une chance de lui expliquer ses mauvais choix, d'implorer son pardon mais maintenant…elle se sentait trop fatiguée et trop…nerveuse pour le faire. Au fond d'elle-même, elle craignait d'être rejetée, et savait que dans son état actuel, ce serait certainement le coup de trop.

-« Alors quand ? Tu voulais me parler il y a quelques jours à peine et maintenant tu fuis. Décide-toi » ! Gronda Kurt en essayant de contrôler sa colère. Il avait amplement eu le temps de réfléchir ces deniers jours, et il avait compris deux choses. La première, c'était que malgré ce qu'elle lui avait avoué, il aimait encore sa femme. Cela faisait mal de l'imaginer avec un autre homme certes, mais il l'aimait toujours. La deuxième était qu'il lui manquait des éléments importants pour essayer de comprendre ce qui avait pu les pousser à en arriver là. Trouver Jane s'était ensuite révélé plus difficile que prévu, car sa femme ne répondait pas à ses appels et semblait faire tout son possible pour éviter les gens qu'elle connaissait depuis que Reade lui avait interdit d'aller sur le terrain. Même si cela pouvait paraitre dur, il ne remercierait jamais assez son ami pour cela. Le souvenir de Jane se précipitant pour libérer l'otage des hommes de Dabbur Zan et ayant manqué de se faire tuer lui glaçait encore le sang. Au moins ici elle était en sécurité, et ne risquait pas d'être tuée ou blessée, ni de mettre ses équipiers en danger…

D'un coup les portes des deux côtés de la pièce claquèrent, et le son du verrouillage retentit de manière sonore dans le silence tendu qui y régnait. Jane jeta aussitôt un regard nerveux vers les deux issues maintenant condamnées, mais ne fit aucun geste pour se lever. Kurt de son côté se dirigea vers la porte derrière lui, et pressa plusieurs fois le bouton d'ouverture, de plus en plus violemment, avant de se détourner en jurant devant son échec. Le système était verrouillé et il avait une petite idée de qui était à l'origine de tout ça. Si son hypothèse était correcte, la porte ne serait pas rouverte avant que…lui et sa femme n'aient une sérieuse discussion. La connaissant, les choses n'iraient certainement pas sans lutte mais…une partie de lui espérait presque que Jane réagisse violement et lui donne l'occasion de laisser sortir toute la colère qu'il avait accumulé.

-« Eh bien…on dirait que nous n'avons plus beaucoup d'autres options maintenant », dit-il en essayant de garder un ton neutre.

-« Non…nous allons devoir attendre que la porte soit réparée », concéda la brune d'un ton sans émotion qui fit courir un frisson le long de son échine. L'inquiétude tempéra aussitôt un peu la colère qu'il ressentait encore en pensant à son aveu. Depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé au Népal, Jane avait toujours été vive, passionnée et déterminée. Elle avait toujours presque semblée aussi désireuse que lui de reconstruire leur mariage…Évidemment vu ce qu'elle lui avait caché, il en comprenait maintenant la raison, mais il ne pouvait pas chasser de son esprit l'idée que quelque chose n'allait pas. Depuis qu'il connaissait la jolie brune tatouée elle avait toujours assumé ses actes et essayait de faire ce qu'elle pensait juste, ce qui rendait sa trahison à la fois plus douloureuse mais aussi très surprenante. Alors pourquoi essayait-elle de fuir maintenant ? Pendant un instant, il eut même l'impression qu'elle avait déjà renoncé à lutter, avant d'écarter l'idée sans ménagement.

-« Ou nous pourrions en finir avec tout ça ici et maintenant et parler », répondit Kurt en fronçant les sourcils. Même si elle essaya de ne pas le montrer, les mots de Kurt la frappèrent comme un coup de poignard et Jane dû faire un énorme effort pour rester détachée et ne pas laisser couler ses larmes. Évidemment après ce qu'elle avait fait elle se doutait qu'il ne lui pardonnerait jamais mais…l'entendre dire que leur relation était terminée la blessait encore plus qu'elle ne l'avait redouté, même si elle avait essayé de s'y préparer de son mieux.

-« Il n'y a rien à discuter », se força-t-elle à dire en essayant d'ignorer le goût de cendre dans sa bouche.

-« Arrête de faire ça Jane… », soupira Kurt en s'approchant, sentant la colère enfler à nouveau en lui devant son entêtement.

-« Je ne fais rien », répondit sa femme en haussant les épaules et en lui jetant un regard neutre, presque vide, qui lui fit plus mal que si elle venait de le frapper.

-« Bon sang c'est bien ça le problème Jane ! Est-ce que tu pourrais réagir comme une adulte pour que nous ayons enfin une conversation civilisée » ?! Exigea son mari en venant s'accroupir en face d'elle, agacé par son attitude.

-« Tu n'as pas envie de parler Kurt, tu veux juste une occasion de passer tes nerfs sur moi », riposta Jane, ses yeux s'animant pour la première fois sous l'effet de la colère. « Et tu sais quoi…vas-y si ça te fait plaisir, je ne me défendrais pas ».

-« N'essaye pas de me faire passer pour le méchant de l'histoire…Je veux juste parler…te laisser une chance de t'expliquer », commença Kurt, agacé qu'elle prétende qu'il ne cherchait qu'un moyen de se défouler sur elle, avant d'être interrompu par sa femme.

-« Bien sûr, comme le jour où tu m'as arrêté », ironisa douloureusement la brune en lui jetant un regard amer, les mots quittant ses lèvres avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende réellement compte. L'agent fédéral sursauta et la regarda plus attentivement, surpris par l'attaque. C'était un sujet qu'ils n'avaient pas abordé depuis des années, et qui restait toujours douloureux.

-« Jane… », dit-il avant d'hésiter, ne sachant pas quoi dire, sa colère temporairement mise de côté.

-« Oublie, c'était stupide », répondit rapidement sa femme en évitant à nouveau son regard.

-« Non Jane ça ne l'était pas…visiblement il y a davantage de choses que je pensais qui ne vont pas entre nous », dit Kurt d'un ton amer.

-« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler », s'entêta la jeune femme en se repliant un peu plus sur elle-même. Elle se sentait…épuisée, en colère, perdue. Une partie d'elle-même savait qu'ils devaient avoir cette conversation pour éclaircir certaines choses mais elle se refusait à le faire. Dans son esprit, dire à Kurt ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur ne pouvait amener qu'à une seule conclusion, la fin de leur couple et la perspective était trop terrifiante, trop réelle pour qu'elle s'y résolve.

-« Eh bien moi si », répondit Kurt en attrapant ses bras pour essayer de la forcer à le regarder. Aussitôt, Jane commença à se débattre, une partie d'elle-même se retenant cependant d'utiliser toutes ses compétences, pour ne pas lui faire mal. « Bon sang arrêtes ça Jane » ! Protesta son mari alors qu'elle lui flanquait, sans le vouloir, un coup de coude dans le menton.

-« Laisse-moi ! Je veux juste…».

-« Tu veux juste quoi Jane » ?! S'énerva Weller en finissant par se servir de son poids pour l'entrainer au sol. Luttant contre les contorsions de sa femme, il réussit enfin à l'immobiliser sur le tapis rembourré, les jambes de part et d'autre de ses hanches pour l'empêcher de se relever, alors qu'il maintenait fermement ses mains plaquées au sol au-dessus de sa tête. « Tu veux juste quoi Jane » ? Répéta-t-il. « Fuir les conséquences de tes actes ?! Te cacher comme tu as l'air de le faire depuis un moment ?! Te battre ?! Dis-moi ! Dis-moi ce que tu veux Jane » ?!

Le souffle court, la brune continua à lutter un instant contre la force supérieure de son mari, avant de renoncer en sentant la douleur dans ses côtes, et les hématomes reçus ces derniers jours se rappeler à son souvenir. À la place, elle releva des yeux remplis de colère sur l'homme qui la surplombait.

-« Ce que je veux » ? Je voudrais que tout ça ne soit jamais arrivé ! Ne pas avoir eu ma mémoire effacée ! Ne pas venir d'une famille de sociopathes ! Que tu ne m'aies pas livré à la CIA ! Ne pas avoir été torturée pendant des mois ! Ne pas avoir appris que l'homme que j'aimais malgré tout ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec moi et avait mis son ex enceinte pendant que l'on me battait tous les jours ! Ne pas avoir appris que l'homme que je continuais à aimer sortait avec la femme qui a menacé de me livrer à la CIA si je ne coopérais pas, en surprenant une conversation entre deux agents à la machine à café. Ne pas avoir appris que l'homme que j'aimais savait que j'avais une fille et me l'a caché pendant des mois, en me regardant me débattre avec cette idée. Ne pas avoir eu le temps d'espérer qu'elle allait bien, de commencer à la chercher pour qu'il ne finisse pas me dire qu'il l'avait tué et avait abandonné son corps dans un pays étranger » ! Cracha-t-elle entre ses dents serrées, les mots coulants rapidement comme si un barrage avait cédé en elle.

Kurt accusa un instant le coup et son étreinte se desserra. Malgré sa propre colère, les mots de Jane l'atteignaient profondément, car ils lui rappelaient toutes ses erreurs et toutes les souffrances qu'il avait contribué à infliger à la femme qu'il aimait, sans jamais le vouloir. Dans la plupart des cas, sa colère avait juste pris le meilleur de lui, et il ne l'avait pas protégé comme il l'aurait dû, mais ces derniers temps, il avait tout fait de manière consciente. Bien sûr, il pensait lui épargner plus de souffrance, mais il aurait dû se douter que Jane ne percevrait pas les choses ainsi, pas après qu'il lui ait caché l'existence de sa fille.

En entendant ses mots, en voyant la lueur blessée et désespérée dans les yeux de sa femme, Kurt prit brutalement conscience de toutes les trahisons, de toutes les souffrances qui s'étaient accumulées à travers le temps, et qu'ils n'avaient jamais pris la peine d'essayer de régler. Après l'arrestation de Shepherd, ils avaient tellement voulu croire qu'ils avaient enfin l'occasion d'être heureux ensemble qu'ils avaient tous les deux jugés plus prudent de ne pas réveiller des souvenirs douloureux. Manifestement c'était une grave erreur, qui les avait probablement conduit là où ils en étaient aujourd'hui. Jane ne semblait cependant pas en avoir terminé, car après avoir rapidement reprit son souffle, elle se mit à parler à nouveau, comme si maintenant qu'elle avait commencé à dire tout ce qui la tourmentait, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

-« Je voudrais ne pas avoir fait confiance à Oscar lorsqu'il prétendait que j'étais Taylor ! Je voudrais ne pas vous avoir tous mis en danger pour ce plan stupide ! Je voudrais que Mayfair ne soit pas morte à cause de moi ! Que David ne soit pas mort en suivant mes tatouages ! Que Borden n'ait pas brisé le cœur de Patterson en sortant avec elle pour savoir si oui ou non j'étais loyale à Shepherd ! Ne pas avoir été forcée de travailler avec Keaton alors qu'à chaque fois que je vois son visage je me rappelle ce qu'il m'a fait ! Je regrette tout le mal que j'ai fait autour de moi ! Je regrette d'avoir mis Bethany en danger ! D'avoir abandonné ma propre fille et de ne pas m'être battue pour la garder ! Je regrette d'avoir détruit tout ce que nous avions construit en couchant avec Clem ! Je regrette de t'avoir fait du mal, de t'avoir trahit ! Et je regrette plus que tout de ne rien pouvoir changer. J'ai tout perdu et c'est entièrement ma faute ». Au fur et à mesure que la brune parlait, sa voix se faisait moins coléreuse, plus désespérée, et empreinte d'une douleur qui lui brisa le cœur. Manifestement, elle se blâmait presque autant que lui, si ce n'était plus, pour tout ce qui était arrivé de mauvais dans leurs vies…Il y avait tellement de choses qui la faisaient souffrir, qui les faisaient souffrir tous les deux, qu'il ne savait même pas par où commencer pour essayer de résoudre les choses.

-« Jane je…pourquoi…pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit tout cela avant » ? Demanda-t-il finalement en essayant de ne pas se laisser distraire par les larmes qui brillaient dans les yeux de sa femme.

-« Ça n'aurait rien changé à part raviver de vieilles blessures et te donner à nouveau une occasion de me détester Kurt », répondit la brune tatouée d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion.

-« Non Jane…Je ne t'ai jamais détesté », protesta Kurt en libérant l'étreinte sur ses poignets, constatant avec honte et regret qu'il avait serré trop fort et que des ecchymoses commençaient à s'y former. « Je…j'aurais sûrement dû te le dire avant mais…même quand nous t'avons ramené de force au FBI…que nous avons appris ce que tu avais fait…je ne t'ai jamais détestée. Je…je t'aimais trop au contraire. L'idée que tu aies pu te servir de moi de cette façon, que tu nous avais mentit tout ce temps…c'était juste trop à encaisser. Tu me rendais vulnérable d'une façon que je n'avais jamais connue avec personne Jane. Avec toi c'est comme si la logique n'avait plus de raison d'être et j'avais peur de ce que cela pouvait me conduire à faire. J'étais en colère alors je t'ai rejeté….je t'ai traité d'une manière dont personne ne devrait être traité après ce que tu venais de vivre et…je suis sincèrement désolé pour ça. Je te jure que malgré ce que j'avais à te reprocher à cette époque, je n'ai jamais voulu que tu souffres autant », ajouta ensuite douloureusement l'agent fédéral, en se rappelant avec honte avoir dit à Tasha qu'il ne supportait plus de rester dans la même pièce que Jane, pour finalement trouver la brune derrière lui en se retournant. La douleur qu'il avait lue dans ses yeux lui revint facilement en mémoire, car il pouvait voir la même lueur en ce moment même juste en face de lui.

-« Vraiment » ? Demanda sa femme dans un murmure. Il ne savait pas ce qui faisait le plus mal : la douleur et l'espoir dans sa voix, où le fait qu'elle doute ainsi de ses sentiments pour elle.

-« Je te le jure Jane », dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. « Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir, ou que qui que ce soit te fasses souffrir pour tes erreurs ».

-« Je suis désolée…je n'aurais pas dû dire ça…à propos de Bethany », ajouta ensuite Jane d'une voix emplie de remords.

-« Non tu as raison…ça aussi c'est quelque chose que nous aurions dû éclaircir depuis longtemps. Je te jure que Bethany n'a pas été conçue pendant ta…détention…dans l'Oregon ».

-« Je sais, j'ai fait le calcul par rapport à sa date de naissance », marmonna la brune en détournant honteusement les yeux à nouveau. Attrapant doucement son menton entre le pouce et l'index, Weller la força cependant délicatement à le regarder.

-« Mais ça n'empêche pas qu'à l'époque, tu as pensé que cela pouvait être le cas…Parce que je n'ai pas eu le courage de t'expliquer les choses en face, et que tu as appris pour son existence en plein milieux d'une fusillade…Tu as cru que pendant que tu étais torturée, je prenais du bon temps… ».

-« Je sais que c'était stupide…Tu aimes Bethany et je l'aime aussi et… ».

-« Ce n'est pas stupide Jane. Et ce n'est pas à propos de Bethany je sais ce que tu éprouves pour elle…Tu as fui à l'autre bout du monde pour la protéger et ne pas me forcer à faire un choix entre elle et toi…Tout ça c'est à propos de nous ».

-« Parce qu'en dépit des sentiments que nous partageons, on dirait que nous finissons toujours par nous blesser l'un l'autre», approuva tristement Jane, sentant son malaise grandir en voyant peu à peu son mariage se dissoudre sous ses yeux.

-« Oui…tout ça…c'était une erreur…Une immense et colossale erreur », marmonna Kurt.

Jane sentit son cœur geler à ses mots. Bien sûr elle se doutait qu'après ce qu'elle avait fait il n'y avait pas de pardon possible, mais une petite partie d'elle-même l'avait espéré quand même. Entendre dire que leur mariage était une erreur faisait encore plus mal que toutes les tortures que Keaton avait bien pu lui infliger des années plus tôt. Pourtant, malgré la douleur qu'elle ressentait elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était surprise. Kurt lui avait pardonné beaucoup au fil du temps. Il lui avait pardonné la mort de Mayfair et de s'être faite passer pour Taylor. Il lui avait pardonné d'avoir caché que Roman avait tué Emma Shaw. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre qu'il lui accorde une autre chance à chaque erreur qu'elle faisait…Difficilement, elle lutta pour contenir ses larmes en voyant son pire cauchemar devenir peu à peu réalité. Elle s'était préparée à cette éventualité ces derniers jours, mais aurait souhaité que les choses soient différentes.

-« Est-ce que je peux…me lever » ? Demanda-t-elle finalement en essayant de contenir les sanglots dans sa voix. Kurt la regarda un instant d'un air surpris, puis glissa sur le côté pour la laisser se redresser. Lentement, ayant l'impression d'aller à l'échafaud, la brune tatouée se dirigea vers son sac pour en sortir une liasse de feuilles soigneusement pliées. S'approchant ensuite de l'agent fédéral, elle lui tendit les documents, gagnant un nouveau regard surpris.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est » ?

-« Des documents de divorce…de mon avocat. Tu peu les lire en détail si tu veux mais…cela dit simplement que je reconnais avoir brisé mes vœux et que je ne contesterais pas le divorce pour…faute. Je te laisse l'appartement avec tout ce qu'il contient, et je ne demanderais pas de pension. La seule chose que je demande c'est…c'est le requin en peluche que tu m'as gagné à la fête foraine et…une photo de nous deux avec Bethany…rien d'autre », répondit Jane en luttant de toutes ses force pour ne pas éclater en sanglot pathétiques.

Kurt regarda un instant les papiers dans ses mains, puis sa femme, comme engourdi. Quelque chose n'allait pas…il devait avoir mal compris. Quelques jours auparavant, lorsqu'elle lui avait avoué l'avoir trompé, il avait senti son univers basculer, mais elle avait eu l'air déterminée à essayer de lui expliquer les choses. Et maintenant…elle semblait d'un coup avoir renoncé à toute possibilité de sauver leur mariage…Elle semblait avoir renoncé à tout ce qu'elle avait pour repartir seule avec juste son sac et les vêtements qu'elle avait sur le dos…À travers le choc, il nota cependant que les deux choses qu'elle avait réclamées n'avaient aucune valeur réelle, et n'étaient que sentimentales. Il lui avait gagné ce requin juste avant leur départ pour le Colorado, après qu'elle lui ait raconté qu'Oliver avait proposé de le lui obtenir en échange d'un engagement à long terme dans leur relation, quelques temps avant qu'ils ne rompent. Quant à la photo…il savait à celle à laquelle elle faisait référence… Celle prise à la maternité, lorsqu'Allie avait accepté de lui laisser tenir son bébé dans ses bras et où elle était assise sur la chaise juste à côté du lit de la jeune maman, Kurt assis sur l'accoudoir et regardant les deux femmes de sa vie avec amour.

-« Non », dit-il simplement d'un ton hagard. Jane ferma les yeux un instant. Elle n'avait pourtant pas demandé grand-chose, et elle ne pensait pas qu'il serait assez cruel pour lui refuser le peu qu'elle réclamait mais…même si cela faisait mal, elle comprenait sa réaction.

-« D'accords…tu es en colère contre moi…Je comprends…Je ne mérite sans doute pas mieux… », souffla-t-elle en essayant de cacher sa déception.

-« Non », répéta Kurt avec plus de colère dans la voix, en se levant pour lui faire face.

-« J'avais compris la première fois », répondit la brune d'un ton plein de douleur, en essayant de retenir ses larmes.

-« Non ! C'est hors de question que j'accepte ça ! Tu es ma femme Jane » ! Cria finalement. « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux tout abandonner comme ça » ?! Demanda-t-il en jetant les papiers sur le côté et en la saisissant par les épaules. Lorsqu'elle essaya de se dégager, il remarqua enfin ses doigts meurtris et fronça les sourcils, mais n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur la question.

-« Crois-moi, je n'aimerais rien de plus que revenir en arrière et tout recommencer. Mais tu l'as dit toi-même, notre mariage était une erreur… », répondit Jane en sentant les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Kurt se figea un instant de stupeur, avant de reprendre la parole.

-« Jane…tu as tout compris de travers…Quand j'ai dit ça je ne parlais pas de notre mariage. Je pensais simplement que nous aurions dû discuter de toutes ces choses bien avant…au lieu de prétendre que rien ne s'était passé ». Cette fois-ci ce fut au tour de la jeune femme tatouée de le regarder avec incompréhension. Lentement, l'espoir revint, et elle chancela légèrement.

-« Je ne comprends pas… ».

-« C'est vrai que les choses n'ont pas été faciles entre nous dernièrement. Mais je t'aime toujours Jane et malgré ce que tu as fait, je ne veux pas te perdre. Pas s'en essayer de me battre pour arranger les choses. Tu n'avais pas que des torts dans ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure, moi aussi je t'ai fait du mal et je ne vais pas t'abandonner comme ça » !

-« Non…arrêtes…S'il te plait ne fait pas ça », gémit soudainement la brune en essayant de sortir de son étreinte.

-« Faire quoi Jane » ? Demanda Kurt avec inquiétude en luttant pour la garder près de lui. Finalement, elle le déséquilibra, et il s'effondra sur le tapis contre le mur, s'arrangeant tout de même pour amortir le choc pour elle lorsqu'elle tomba sur lui.

-« Ne joue pas avec moi…ne me donne pas de faux espoirs. Je t'ai trahit et…j'ai compris que c'était irréparable. Tu m'as donné tellement et en retour je t'ai fait souffrir de la pire manière qui soit…Je ne mérite pas quelqu'un comme toi Kurt. Je comprendrais que tu ne me pardonnes pas, mais je préfère le savoir maintenant plutôt que d'espérer et finir par me rendre compte que tout est terminé…parce que…parce que je ne le supporterais pas Kurt », répondit la brune d'une voix pitoyable en essayant de s'écarter à nouveau de lui.

-« Attends Jane, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Ça ne te ressemble pas d'abandonner comme ça », s'alarma son mari en essayant de la forcer à croiser son regard.

-« Tu ne comprends pas ! Roman avait raison sur moi ! Il a gagné ! Je ne suis pas une bonne personne Kurt, tous ceux qui sont autour de moi finissent par en souffrir ! J'ai nuit à tellement de gens et peu importe ce que j'ai fait pour arranger les choses, au final cela s'est révélé pire. On m'a laissé plusieurs chances de corriger mes erreurs et chaque fois j'ai échoué en en commettant de nouvelles…et j'ai fait souffrir les gens que j'aime…Toi, ma fille, mes amis…vous avez tous soufferts à cause de moi, vous avez tous été en danger à cause de mes mauvaises décisions…J'ai eu l'occasion d'arrêter Roman et je l'ai laissé passer parce que je pensais qu'il pouvait rester du bon en lui ! Et maintenant il est déterminé à détruire ma vie, nos vies. Il a mis ma fille, sa propre nièce en danger, il t'a piégé en te laissant croire qu'elle était morte. Patterson, Tasha, Reade…je sais ce qu'ils pensent quand ils me regardent…Je sais que tout le monde me voit maintenant comme une trainée… comme la fille pathétique qui a écarté les cuisses devant le premier homme qui semblait lui montrer un peu d'intérêt parce qu'elle se sentait seule….la fille qui a brisé ses vœux et trahit l'homme qu'elle aime », protesta Jane en laissant enfin sortir toutes les émotions qu'elle contenait difficilement depuis trop longtemps déjà.

Kurt sentit son cœur geler un peu plus à chaque phrase, percevant le désespoir et la douleur de sa femme en entendant la façon dont elle même se considérait. Il était toujours en colère contre elle pour avoir couché ave Clem, et pour lui avoir menti tout ce temps mais la façon dont elle vivait les choses le renforçait dans l'idée qu'il y avait plus que cela. D'ailleurs il avait noté l'emploi du présent. Jane avait dit « l'homme que j'aime », pas « l'homme que j'aimais », donc elle éprouvait toujours manifestement des sentiments pour lui. Elle ne semblait cependant pas vouloir se montrer sensible aux arguments logiques, aussi décida-t-il d'adopter une autre approche pour la faire taire. Sans hésitation, il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Au départ, Jane ne réagit pas, figée par la surprise, mais il se détendit ensuite en la sentant lui rendre le baiser, comme si son corps réagissait inconsciemment à sa présence.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent finalement pour reprendre leur souffle, il se sentait un peu plus rassuré. Les sentiments de Jane pour lui n'était pas morts, mais ils allaient avoir de nombreuses choses à traiter avant de pouvoir espérer passer à autre chose. Et cela commençait maintenant…

-« Jane…Je ne dis pas ça pour te faire souffrir ou pour jouer avec toi. Je suis sincère. Cela m'a blessé c'est vrai, de savoir que pendant que je parcourais le monde en ne voyant pas autant ma fille que je l'aurais voulu, tu avais pris du bon temps avec ce type…Ne dis rien, je te laisserais t'expliquer après mais laisse-moi finir », la coupa-t-il en la voyant ouvrir la bouche. « Je disais que cela m'a blessé. Je me suis senti en colère, humilié même…parce que…tu as trahit ma confiance. Pire, depuis notre retour de Venise, c'est toi qui insistait sur le fait que nous ne devions plus avoir de secret l'un pour l'autre afin de ne pas donner à Roman des choses à utiliser contre nous. Et quand nous retrouvons ta fille, après tout ce que tu m'as reproché…en disant que si je t'avais mentit c'était pour me protéger moi-même…j'apprends que tu m'as caché quelque chose comme ça ».

-« Je sais… », gémit doucement Jane en baissant des yeux remplis de honte sur lui. « Au départ…je ne voulais rien dire parce que j'avais honte de ce que j'avais fait. Ensuite…ensuite j'ai voulu t'en parler mais…les choses s'arrangeaient entre nous et je ne voulais pas risquer de tout gâcher pour une…erreur d'une nuit. C'est pitoyable je sais mais…je me disais que ce que tu ne savais pas ne pouvais pas te faire de mal. Mais quelque part…je sentais aussi que tu me cachais quelque chose depuis un moment et…quand tu m'as dit pour Avery…j'ai cru que mon monde s'écroulait. Tu m'as regardé pendant des semaines essayer d'accepter que j'avais bien une fille, que Roman ne jouait pas juste avec moi…Tu m'as regardé pendant des semaines me battre avec l'idée que je l'avais abandonné, et me demander quel genre de vie elle pouvait avoir. Il a fallu que je commence à la chercher pour savoir si elle allait bien pour que tu me dises…que tu savais tout depuis le début et qu'elle était morte. Mais pas n'importe comment, elle était morte de ta propre main. J'étais blessée, en colère après toi et…j'ai dit des choses que je ne pensais pas… ».

-« Tu avais des raisons d'être en colère », soupira Kurt en essayant d'être raisonnable.

-« Peut-être…Mais je n'aurais jamais dû te dire que j'aurais préféré que tu meurs avec elle…parce que c'était faux ! Tu es tout pour moi Kurt mais j'étais si en colère que…mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée ». Malgré lui l'agent fédéral sentit un regain d'espoir en entendant ses mots.

-« Je sais ce que tu ressens…c'est parce que je t'aime autant que ça fait aussi mal de savoir que tu as couché avec Clem », dit-il finalement.

-« Et c'est parce que je t'aime autant que ça fait aussi mal de savoir que tu connaissais l'existence d'Avery avant moi, que tu me l'a caché, et que tu as failli la tuer », répondit la brune avec un sourire triste.

-« Alors maintenant…nous devons décider quoi faire ».

-« À quel sujet » ? Demanda nerveusement Jane.

-« Toi…Moi…Nous deux ».

-« Eh bien…tu pourrais signer les papiers », répondit finalement la brune, en essayant de cacher l'espoir dans sa voix. L'espoir qu'il ne prendrait pas cette option et lui laisserait une dernière chance.

-« Ou alors nous pourrions décider de nous accorder mutuellement une nouvelle chance et d'essayer de trouver un moyen de sortir de tout ça », proposa Kurt en retour, ayant déjà deviné que sa femme n'avait proposé le divorce que par culpabilité. La lueur de crainte et d'espoir qu'il vit dans ses yeux lui indiqua immédiatement que sa supposition était justifiée.

-« Je n'aimerais rien de plus Kurt mais…comment ? Tu m'as menti de nombreuses fois, et j'ai brisé ta confiance en couchant avec Clem…j'ai été horrible avec toi…Comment est-ce que nous pouvons réparer ça » ? Demanda douloureusement Jane.

-« En étant honnête l'un envers l'autre. Malgré tout ce qui est arrivé entre nous…je t'aime toujours Jane », soupira Kurt en se laissant légèrement aller en arrière pour que sa tête repose sur le sol.

-« Je t'aime toujours aussi », murmura la jeune femme en réponse.

-« J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir ces derniers jours et je reconnais que j'ai mes propres torts dans ce qui nous arrive. Je ne dis pas que cela va être facile…Ni que tout sera réglé en un jour mais…je pense que cela vaut la peine de se battre. Nous avons traversé tellement…que nous méritons d'être enfin heureux et je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi… », répondit Kurt dans un moment d'épanchement émotionnel très inhabituel pour lui. D'un autre côté, les derniers jours avaient été particulièrement éprouvants et s'il voulait convaincre Jane que leur couple avait une chance de traverser tout cela, il devait être honnête.

-« Plus de secrets », acquiesça Jane d'une voix tremblante.

-« Plus de mensonges », ajouta Kurt en resserrant légèrement l'étreinte sur sa taille. Sa femme resta ainsi quelques secondes, avant de reprendre la parole.

-« Peut-être que nous devrions…voir un thérapeute….un de ceux qui se spécialisent dans les couples…en crise », dit-elle finalement d'une fois hésitante. L'agent fédéral releva la tête surprit par la proposition, car il savait que depuis la trahison de Borden, qui avait été son thérapeute, elle ne faisait confiance ni aux psychiatres ni aux psychologues. La voir proposer cela, sachant ce que cela lui coûtait de faire cet effort, était un signe très positif de son désir de sauver leur relation.

-« Est-ce que tu en es sûre » ?

-« Je…pour être honnête l'idée me fait peur…Faire confiance à un inconnu, lui parler de détails…intimes…lui donner autant de pouvoir sur nous…cela m'effraie. Mais si il faut cela pour que nous puissions nous pardonner et avancer…je suis prête à essayer », répondit gravement Jane en le regardant dans les yeux pour montrer sa détermination.

-« Eh bien…ce ne sera pas facile d'en trouver un qui soit approuvé par le Bureau, vu que presque tout ce qui nous touche est lié à des enquêtes confidentielles…Mais cela vaut le coup d'essayer », approuva Kurt, permettant à Jane de respirer à nouveau plus librement, alors qu'elle ne se rappelait même pas avoir retenu son souffle.

-« Ok…maintenant…je pense que je te dois une explication…pour Clem », dit la jeune femme en essayant de rassembler son courage.

-« Oui…Mais soit honnête. Ne cherche pas à m'épargner, je préfère avoir la vérité plutôt que de me faire des illusions…», répondit gravement Kurt en se déplaçant légèrement pour lui permettre de se redresser. Lentement, ils s'assirent côte à côte contre le mur, Jane refusant de se blottir contre lui malgré l'envie qu'elle en avait…Elle s'apprêtait à livrer une explication difficile, et utiliser son mari comme source de réconfort serait malvenu et très égoïste. « Est-ce que tu es amoureuse de lui » ? Demanda Kurt sans pouvoir s'en empêcher avant qu'elle ne puisse prendre la parole.

-« Non » ! Répondit aussitôt la brune. Sa spontanéité le rassura un peu, en même temps qu'elle augmenta sa perplexité.

-« Alors…pourquoi » ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton blessé. Le voir comme cela brisa son cœur, mais la jeune femme se força à le regarder dans les yeux.

-« C'était…c'était un moment de faiblesse. Cela faisait…presque un an que j'étais seule à parcourir le monde. La plupart des gens que je croisais dans les libérations d'otages étaient des mercenaires qui m'auraient vendu sans la moindre hésitation pour toucher la prime. Certains ont essayé, comme Dwire…Clem…était différent. Il m'a proposé de faire équipe et après autant de temps toute seule…c'était agréable d'avoir un ami…d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter pour couvrir mes arrières », dit Jane d'un ton douloureux. Kurt crispa les poings à l'idée des dangers que sa femme avait courus, et sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines en l'imaginant seule, ne pouvant faire confiance à personne…ne dormant que d'un œil la nuit pour éviter les assassins à ses trousses.

-« Bien sûr…son intérêt était plus qu'amical…Dès le début il a commencé à flirter avec moi et…quelque part même si c'est stupide, c'était…flatteur d'avoir quelqu'un qui me regardait comme une femme et pas comme une prime sur pattes. Nous avons travaillé ensemble sur quelques missions et un soir…je…j'ai craqué ».

-« Comment ça » ? Demanda Kurt d'une voix rauque, partagé entre l'envie de comprendre et le désir de ne surtout pas en savoir plus.

-« Il m'a invité dans sa chambre et nous avons discuté autour d'un verre comme nous le faisions parfois…Et d'un coup, il m'a embrassé. Au départ je l'ai repoussé mais…mais je me sentais si seule…Il était le premier homme à s'intéresser à moi pour ce que j'étais, pour qui j'étais, pas juste pour l'argent que je pouvais représenter. Le premier...depuis toi…Le premier ami que j'avais depuis des mois, le seul qui n'essayait pas de me tuer dans mon sommeil. Au départ….quand j'ai fuis pour éviter que les assassins ne s'en prennent à toi ou Bethany…je pensais que ça ne durerait que quelques semaines, quelques mois tout au plus. Mais malgré tous mes efforts, je n'arrivais pas à localiser celui qui détenait l'argent…Au fil du temps je suis passé de prédateur à proie, et j'ai dû fuir sans cesse pour éviter de me faire piéger. Je pensais sans cesse à toi, et j'espérais que…tu pouvais continuer à être heureux avec Bethany…Je ne pensais pas que tu me suivrais partout pour essayer de me retrouver ».

-« Je n'aurais jamais pu te laisser partir comme ça sans savoir…l'idée que tu puisses être morte quelque part…ça m'a rongé pendant des mois », répondit Kurt d'un ton douloureux.

-« Je sais…j'aurais dû me douter mais…d'une certaine manière je pense que je préférais imaginer que tu étais quelque part en sécurité…Loin de ma vie à être traquée chaque jour et à regarder sans cesse par-dessus mon épaule en me méfiant de tout le monde…J'ai essayé de me persuader qu'un jour nous pourrions à nouveau être ensemble mais…revenir vous aurez tous mis en danger et je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Petit à petit…j'ai commencé à me dire que…je serais seule pour toujours et que je n'arriverais jamais à me débarrasser de ce contrat sur ma tête…que je ne pourrais jamais revenir vers toi pour ne pas te mettre en danger».

-« Et Clem était là », murmura Kurt commença à comprendre à quel point la solitude avait dû peser sur ses épaules alors qu'elle se débattait dans un monde où elle ne pouvait faire confiance à personne.

-« Oui…Quand il m'a embrassé…pour la première fois depuis longtemps je me suis sentit…désirée…vivante…C'est pitoyable je sais mais…sur le coup j'ai perdu la tête et… ».

-« Tu as couché avec lui », compléta sinistrement son mari.

-« Oui », répondit faiblement Jane en détournant les yeux. Elle sentit les larmes monter à nouveau, avant de sursauter lorsque Kurt glissa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer contre lui. Surprise par le geste d'affection, elle se laissa glisser dans cette étreinte réconfortante, avant de se mettre finalement à pleurer.

-« Je suis désolée…je suis tellement désolée », sanglota-t-elle en s'accrochant à lui. Weller ne dit rien, mais resserra son étreinte sur elle. Les choses auraient été tellement plus faciles s'il pouvait se résoudre à la détester…Mais il ne pouvait pas…pas en sachant pourquoi elle avait agi, la solitude qu'elle avait enduré pendant des mois…Pas en voyant qu'elle regrettait autant son erreur…Pas alors qu'il continuait de l'aimer autant. Une question le taraudait cependant.

-« Est-ce que…c'était vraiment la seule fois » ? Demanda-t-il douloureusement. Jane releva les yeux vers lui, et s'écarta légèrement, hochant la tête en essayant de distinguer son expression à travers ses larmes.

-« Je te le jure Kurt. C'était une erreur mais une erreur que je n'ai faite qu'une fois…Ce qui est déjà bien suffisant pour détruire tout ce que nous avions construit », marmonna-t-elle ensuite, pas assez bas pour qu'il ne puisse pas l'entendre cependant.

-« Donc cette nuit-là…avant que nous partions chercher Avery…quand tu l'as rejoint à son hôtel… ». Jane écarquilla les yeux de surprise un instant, avant de se dire que Clem avait dû se vanter de cela auprès de Kurt pour l'agacer.

-« Il ne s'est rien passé ! Je le jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher Kurt. J'étais…j'étais perdue…je pensais que tu avais tué ma fille, je venais d'apprendre que tu me mentais depuis des mois sur un sujet important et j'avais besoin de parler…Les filles sont gentilles et elles ont aidé mais…je ne voulais pas les mettre dans une position délicate…ce sont tes amies aussi et je ne voulais pas qu'elles se sentent prises entre deux feux ou obligées de choisir », répondit Jane. Kurt se retint de secouer la tête, tellement cela lui ressemblait. Jane cherchait toujours le meilleur chez les gens, et elle était toujours prête à tout encaisser seule pour protéger ses proches.

-« Tu aurais pu parler à Reade…ou a Rich », dit-il cependant.

-« Reade est le chef maintenant et…cela l'aurait placé dans une position difficile. Il est censé rester neutre et je ne voulais pas l'influencer alors qu'il est techniquement ton patron maintenant. Quant à Rich…pour être honnête Rich me fait un peu peur….Il a l'air de penser que je suis un ange tombé du ciel, une espèce de sainte, et aucune des erreurs que j'ai faite ne semble changer ça. Il m'aurait sûrement réconforté mais il aurait aussi sûrement fait pleins de blagues stupides et de commentaires déplacés et même si je l'aime beaucoup…je n'étais pas d'humeur pour ça ». Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Kurt retint un sourire tant il y avait du vrai dans ce que disait sa femme. Dotcom était un peu particulier, et il était sûr que vu ses antécédents, il ne considérait pas l'infidélité comme un péché si grave. Du même coup cela éclairait d'un jour différent la relation de sa femme avec Clem. Il n'aimait pas l'homme, il le haïssait même, mais malgré tout, il était un ami de Jane…l'une des rares personnes sur qui elle avait pu compter lorsqu'elle avait besoin d'aide. Il n'aimait pas l'idée, mais il pouvait comprendre qu'elle ait essayé de chercher des conseils auprès de quelqu'un de neutre dans toute cette affaire.

-« Donc…tu me jures qu'il ne s'est rien passé avec lui la semaine dernière » ? Demanda-t-il cependant à nouveau, ayant besoin de l'entendre encore, d'être rassuré.

-« Sur la vie d'Avery », répondit sa femme pour lui montrer à quel point elle était sérieuse. « Je…suis prête à le répéter au polygraphe si tu veux », offrit-elle finalement, comprenant que la confiance entre eux avait été si malmenée qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se fier à elle. Cela faisait mal, mais ce n'était ni inattendu ni immérité.

-« Pas la peine d'en arriver là…je te crois Jane », soupira Kurt en l'attirant à nouveau contre lui.

-« Je sais que…qu'après ce que j'ai fait je n'ai pas le droit de demander ça mais s'il te plait…laisse-moi une chance…Tu as déjà fait beaucoup pour moi j'en suis consciente mais…je jure que je veux réparer mes erreurs. Tu es mon point de départ Kurt…aujourd'hui comme hier, et malgré tout ce qui est arrivé entre nous…je t'aime toujours. Une chance, une toute dernière chance d'améliorer les choses, c'est tout ce que je demande », souffla la brune en posant la tête sur son épaule.

-« Je ne sais pas si pourrais te pardonner…tout de suite…mais…toi aussi tu as des raisons de m'en vouloir, de ne plus me faire confiance…Bien sûr que je vais te laisser une chance Jane…Parce que je sais que malgré tes erreurs tu es une bonne personne, et que tu vas m'en laisser une aussi pour que je répare mes propres erreurs…Je ne peux pas te promettre que les choses vont changer du jour au lendemain, ou qu'elles seront faciles, mais nous méritons tous les deux de recommencer sur de meilleurs bases….ensemble », répondit gravement son mari en regardant le mur d'en face, mais en savourant le contact de sa femme pour la première fois depuis des jours, depuis qu'elle avait quitté leur appartement.

-« Ensemble », souffla Jane en réponse en prenant doucement sa main gauche dans la sienne, ses yeux se fermant malgré elle alors que la tension des derniers jours évacuait son corps et que la fatigue de ses entrainements intensifs la rattrapait.

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Bon…au départ il devait y avoir encore plus, avec un autre twist sur les raisons qui avaient poussées Jane à tromper son mari, ainsi que la réaction de l'équipe, et Avery devait apparaitre, mais 11 000 mots c'était déjà beaucoup et j'ai d'autres choses en attente.

Peut-être que je ferais un chapitre deux un de ces jour, ou un autre OS sur le sujet qui sait…


End file.
